


First time I saw you...

by Alice2atlantis



Series: Inner thoughts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x03, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internal thoughts of Oliver and Felicity in 1x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> 
> 
> *   
>  **speech from the show**   
> 

Oliver needed to get to the information on that laptop. And he had a plan to get it. 

Having a father, and now a step-father, as the CEO of a multi-million dollar company meant great help when it came to recovering a document "accidentally" deleted after a wild night partying. He had done it plenty of times when he was still in school. Find someone willing to get in the Queen family good books (or between his sheets) and offer them everything they want.

Oliver got Diggle to drop him off at Queen's Consolidated, and just strolled through the doors. No one stopped him, or even questioned his presence. He hopped onto the elevator and rode up to the 12th floor. He smirked his playboy smile at some of the cuter secretaries on the ride, he had to keep up appearances after all. 

He slipped off, shooting back a mock salute at the tittering girls and proceeded deeper into the den of nerds and geeks. He scanned the cubicles, his eyes catching on a small blonde ponytail amongst the short brown spikes. She was an option. He moved in for the kill.

 **"Felicity Smoak?"** The young woman turned around, her eye catching nails flashing to catch a pen that fell as she opened her mouth in shock. She didn't look too bad either.


	2. Felicity's POV

**"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"** Oh my God, Oliver Queen is talking to me.

 **"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr Queen."** He looked pretty similar to how he did in the magazines, cut, roguishly handsome... _and way to old for you Felicity_.

**"No. Mr Queen was my father."**

**"Right. But. He's dead..."** Oliver's eyes widened a bit **"I mean he drowned..."** Oh god. **"But you didn't..."** She thought she had put an end to this babbling thing at MIT **"which means you can come down to the IT department, and listen to me babble. Which will end."** Hopefully **"In 3...2...1."**

 **"I'm having some trouble with my computer, and I was told you were the person to come and see."** He set down a laptop that looked like it had been through the wars. Literally, it was covered in bullet holes **"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it."**

 **"Really?"** You're going to go with that?

**"Yeah."**

**"Cause these look like bullet holes."** She knew the rich and famous we're used to getting their own way but this really took the biscuit.

 **"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood."** Nobody with a brain would fall for that **"if there is anything that you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."** Drat. He was laying on the charm. Really thick. Like cream on hot chocolate thick. So thick you can't stir it in without making a chocolatey mess all over the table. And she really didn't want to make a mess of this job. It was a very good job, with very good prospects, if she didn't piss off the bosses step son. 

**"Mhm."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. I'm debating with myself whether or not to make this into a series and would _love ___you're opinion. if you would like to see more stuff like this, please leave me a comment.  
>  Hugs and kisses,  
> Alice2atlantis


End file.
